Official Fanfiction University of Paris
by Wolf of the Western Woods
Summary: A proud institution devoted to teaching fanfiction writers for A Monster in Paris. Follow the journey of Candace Francesca as she bounces through this marvelous learning center.
1. Bedroom Invader

**Just finished with one fanfic and I'm already rolling on to another. Wonderful!**

**This is another fanfic in the Monster in Paris fandom. I noticed a disturbing lack of assistance for young Monster in Paris writers, and so I decided to found such an organization myself, following the grand tradition of the Official Fanfiction Universities. **

**This education system is something that all writers should go through before writing through the eyes of someone else's characters. It is simple, it is fun, and there are lot of valuable lessons in it. I have eagerly read several such university fics and found them witty and charming. I'm hoping this comes off the same way. **

* * *

Somewhere in the US, a young lady was typing busily on her laptop keyboard with a blissful smile. Her name was Candace Francesca and she just finished the most perfect fanfiction that could ever exist for _A Monster in Paris_! Everything was just like the movie, only better! And this was only her first fanfic, who knew what other stories she could fix! She sighed contentedly and began trying to load it to the site where she wanted to post it. Suddenly, the lights in her room flickered and the screen went black. Cussing inwardly and thinking it was a blackout, she stumbled to her dresser through the dark to find a flashlight. But the lights came on before she opened the drawer and she shrugged her shoulders, turning back to her computer to make sure that her work of art had survived. Then she screamed.

On the desk, sitting just in front of her laptop, was a white monkey in a vest and cap. He gave her a bored look when she screamed and reached into his vest, holding up a note written in perfect cursive.

_Be Quiet!_

She looked on in shock and did manage to stop squealing. The monkey looked just like the one from the movie, but that was impossible!

The monkey made a satisfied noise, showed his teeth and tipped his hat, then held out another note for Candace to read.

_Charles, assistant botanist_

She blinked and looked at the monkey, who smiled again. She smiled back a little and Charles reached out a hand to shake hers, which she hesitantly took. After all, didn't he have fleas? After shaking her hand, Charles was all business again, reaching into his vest for another card.

_Writing fanfiction for our movie, huh?_

Candace looked at the card, then back at the monkey's sarcastic expression, then back at the card again. It had been cute in the movie, but Charles mysteriously having a prewritten card that expressed everything he needed to say seemed almost…creepy when it involved talking to her. The monkey took another card from his vest, which seemed to have a never ending amount of room for them, and held it up to her face.

_That's all well and good, but you're not certified yet._

At this she could only stare. Her life had gone from normal to surreal in five seconds flat. She just gave Charles a confused look and he grinned at her, reaching into the other side of his vest and pulling out a small sheaf of papers, setting them down on the desk. Then he reached into his vest and pulled out another notecard.

_Just fill these out to get started._

Charles put the note carefully back into his vest and jumped off the table, gesturing for her to sit back down in her chair. Candace did as the monkey asked and sat, looking at the papers on her desk curiously. This had to be some weird kind of dream brought on by falling asleep while putting the final touches on her masterpiece. Charles handed her a pen and she took it, beginning to fill out the papers with amusement, as some of the questions were rather strange.

**Name:** (Candace didn't really like her own name, and this was a dream so she could do whatever she wanted. She put the name of her character in her fanfic, who was just like her but better) Violettte Cadence.

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** female (of course)

**Brief physical description:** Flowing raven hair, pale skin the color of a white lily, and striking, violet eyes (Candace's hair was plain, boring brown, her face was covered in freckles, and her eyes were just blue, but she decided that her character's description was better than her own.)

**Your reasons for wanting to write **_**A Monster in Paris**_** fanfiction:** Well to make the story perfect, of course! I loved the characters so much that I wanted everything to go the way it was supposed to for them.

**Have you ever written fanfiction before: ** No, but I'm off to an amazing start!

**What kind of fanfiction do you write: **(Candace thought about this for a moment before answering.) Romantic, adventurous, and with the perfect ending that left everyone happy and paired off with their true love!

**Native language: **English

**Have you ever written a self-insert or Mary Sue/Marty Stu: **Of course I haven't! (Candace fumed at the thought that someone would call one of her perfect characters such a thing, also privately wondering what a Mary Sue/Marty Stu was.)

**Previous singing or musical experience: **(Candace had never really sung before, besides in the shower, but her character had the voice of an angel, like Lucille but better.) Yes, and I'm really good.

**Which character do you lust after in the movie:** (Candace almost hissed indignantly at that and wrote angrily) I do not lust after any of the characters in this movie! I've given them all the perfect romances that will make their hearts happy for all time! And my character just so happens to fall in love with Francoeur, but she isn't me! And their love is purer than just simple lust!

**Who is your least favorite character:** Commissioner Maynott, but don't worry, he had a change of heart in the end and turned himself in, because who could look at Francoeur and shoot him? It's impossible!

**Have you ever been to an OFU before (if yes, indicate the institution):** No. (Candace had never even heard of such a thing and was still convinced that this was an elaborate dream)

**Our administrator, Madam Èlise, await your arrival eagerly.**

**X**

**Student Signature **

Candace signed her character's name, trying to make it as frilly and girly as she could. It the end, the signature was barely legible through all the ornamentation, but it looked really pretty. Candace was really beginning to enjoy this dream now. She'd have to write another fanfic about it!

Charles made a slight sound and held out his hand to her, gesturing to the papers. She smiled and handed them to him courteously.

"Thank you for making this such a wonderful dream, Charles," she said, patting him on the head.

Charles gave her a very unsavory look and held out a final card.

_We'll see if you thank me tomorrow._

She smiled, not knowing what he could possibly mean. Charles took her papers and jumped to the windowsill, swinging out quickly. She ran to the window to watch him leave, but he was long out of sight by the time she got there. Smiling, she decided that she'd go to sleep and see if she woke up in another level of the dream Inception style.

* * *

**By the way, admittance is still open to this university! Just send me a private message with the form filled out by either yourself or a character you'd like to see in this story. I'll try to fit as many of you in as I can!**

**Now, on to OFUP! **


	2. Welcome to OFUP

**Ok, so we're into the second chapter. Again, admissions are still open and your characters can still have a place in OFUP! Use the form in chapter one and send me the character description in a PM. Oh, and be sure that the characters are not creations you are overly fond of, as I will not be treating them kindly. This is a parody/humor fic; pain is everything. **

**Oh, and there's something I forgot to include in the last author's note. I've never done a disclaimer in my fics, because this is a fanfiction website and I honestly don't think there's any chance of me being mistaken for the wonderful creators of the characters I borrow. However, I must acknowledge that I did not come up with the idea of the Official Fanfiction Universities. I just loved the idea and used it, as it has been given open permission by its generous creator, Miss Cam. Go check out her work, the Official Fanfiction University of Middleearth, to understand the true magnitude of her awesome. **

**And finally, to conclude this amazingly long author's note, I have to give credit to the artist who let me use her pic for the cover. NeonAzure, on deviant art, check her out. She rocks. **

* * *

Candace was jostled awake by the shaky movements below her. She sat up and looked around her, terrified. She'd been kidnapped in her sleep!

Trying to remain calm and remember the rules of someone who's been kidnapped and wants to survive, Candace listed the checklist she'd learned in Stranger Danger. 1. Are you alone? She wasn't the only person there, which was both comforting and nerve inducing, as it brought thoughts of human trafficking to mind. 2. Do you know where you are? She and three other people, two girls and one boy, were in the back of some kind of delivery vehicle. The wooden back doors were closed, and the thing was moving quickly from what she could tell, but there was a small window to the driver in the front. Forgetting the list in favor of a new idea, Candace stood, glad the kidnappers hadn't thought to tie her up, and half walked, half fell her way to the window in the bumpy car. She peered through it and saw the back of a man's head.

"Hey!" she yelled.

The man started, as she had just yelled directly into his ear, and the car swerved a bit. After surviving an almost-collision with a car in the other lane, hearing someone outside yell something in a foreign language at the driver (French?), and being thrown from her feet by the car's sudden motion, Candace lurched her way back to the window to start again.

"What do you want with me, kidnapper?" she said, trying to sound tough despite the fact that her legs were shaking from more than just the car ride.

"Kidnapper?" the man said, glancing over his shoulder at her, "Who are you calling a kidnapper? You signed up for this!"

Candace stared at the driver, slack jawed. He was…he was Raoul! He was Raoul from the movie, complete with the fluffy black hair and skinny physique!

"Now, I'd sit down if I were you," he said, sounding somewhat concerned, "Catherine may be the best mode of transportation in existence, but it still gets pretty bumpy back there. We'll be at the university dorms in a flash."

Candace turned and sat back down, looking to her companions in the truck. One was a young girl with pink chalk streaked in her brown hair and thick black eyeliner around her wide, brown eyes. The other girl was around the same age as her, with blonde hair in a short cut and hazel eyes, looking incredibly unsettled. And the boy looked like he was just a little older than her, maybe a year, with an emo haircut dyed black to match the rest of his outfit. He just looked annoyed. Candace wrapped her hands around her knees.

"Are you ok?" the young girl asked, reaching out a hand to her.

Candace looked up and nodded her head. The concern didn't fade from the girl's face, though, and she clarified.

"It's just that you look so pale," she said, scooting over to her, "Are you going to faint or something?"

Candace gave her a questioning look. She didn't feel any different than normal. But she looked down at her hand, which the girl had just reached out to touch in concern, and noticed that it was, indeed, a great deal paler than it was supposed to be. She could see the blue veins in her wrist very clearly and her hand had little to no color whatsoever.

"I'm ok," she said, smiling a little at the girl even as she began to freak out internally.

"Ok, if you say so," the girl replied.

"What's your name?" Candace asked as the girl moved a little closer again, obviously terrified.

"Ann," she replied, biting her lip, "What's yours?"

"Can…" she began, but then remembering what she put on her papers from the dream and taking Raoul driving the car and her new skin coloration into account, she cut off and smiled, saying, "Violette Cadence."

The other girl her age gave her a disbelieving look. The emo guy just rolled his eyes. But little Ann gave her a look of pure admiration.

"That's a pretty name," Ann said, her fingers fidgeting a little, "Much prettier than Ann. And it matches your eyes!"

Candace smiled, her suspicion confirmed. She was still in that wacky dream with Charles and the papers and the Official University of whatever. And she _had_ gone to a different level! Now she really did look like her character and she was riding in the back of Catherine, with Raoul from the movie driving! She was definitely going to have to write a fanfic about this!

"So," Ann began again, sounding a little nervous, "Does this mean that all that stuff with the monkey and the papers and everything…all that was real?"

"I guess so," Candace said, not wanting to throw off the dream.

"Oh no," Ann said, looking somewhat more alarmed.

"What is it?" Candace said, looking down at her as the girl's fear finally overcame her shyness and she hugged her arm.

"I said I was an opera performer named Christine!" she said, her voice getting very small.

* * *

When Catherine finally stopped and the back doors opened with a springing sound (just like the movie!), Candace stepped out right behind the emo boy and helped Ann out after her. They were actually in Paris, standing in front of the L'Oiseau Rare! And on the front door there was a sign that had both English and French writing. It said:

Temporary dormitory for OFUP Students

Dortoir Temporaire pour les OFUP Étudiants

Candace felt like jumping a little in excitement, but she restrained herself and only squeezed Ann's hand eagerly, feeling the girl do the same.

"Well, go on inside!" Raoul said, coming up from behind them with a grin.

The kids who had just emerged from the back of his truck needed no second bidding. They ran inside and started giggling, at least all but the emo boy, who walked inside and slouched against the wall. There were a lot more students inside, more than thirty if Candace had to wager a guess, and they were all milling around excitedly. The tables were gone, but this was the room where Francoeur and Lucille had sung La Seine! Candace ran towards the stage where there was some kind of commotion going on, with Ann following after her.

At the base of the stage, almost hidden by the hoard of fangirls screaming excitedly, there was an unmistakable huge form crouched over in a fetal position and chirping miserably. This time Candace couldn't help it. She squealed in fangirlish delighted and jumped up and down twice. Then she pushed forward, shoving her way through the other girls to try to touch the giant flea, not noticing that she elbowed the blonde girl from the car in the face as she did so. Then the flea stood up and jumped, landing on the opposite side of the room. The girls turned to follow it like hungry wolves, but stopped short when they saw it fully in the light. It was hideous.

It was huge and menacing, with longer mandibles than Candace remembered Francoeur in the movie having. It was clearly not Francoeur; no, it was far more terrifying than Francoeur ever could be. It had huge, green eyes with tiny red irises around the even smaller pupils. It was thicker, rounder than Francoeur had been in the film, and Candace knew that it had to be taller than he was too. The coat it was wearing was white and looked like the one Francoeur had worn, which had led to the mistake when someone saw it in the shadows. It was, however, too small despite its very large size and stretched dangerously over its back. But the worst, most terrifying thing about this creature was the frankly alarming shade of its shell. It was...it was like a color wheel had stopped at the worst possible place between pink and purple, got mugged and car-jacked, and then crawled off into the bushes and died. The hoard of fans just stared at it and it stared back, looking confused and terrified that they would come at it again.

Then a strong female voice called out from the observation loft where Raoul and Emile sat during La Seine.

"Students!" she said, "Your attention please!"

They all looked up to see a tall woman leaning over the balcony to look down at them, a small smile on her face. Her hair was a warm brown and her eyes were green. She wore a simple dress, matching in perfectly with the surrounding time frame, but her distinctly modern sounding American, specifically Bronx, accent set her apart.

"This is not the giant flea you're looking for," she said, sounding highly amused, "Her name is Ninon Dimanche, and she is one of your fellow students. And yes, her shell is urple. She requested pink, but this was all the story was willing to spit out."

The fans all looked back at the flea, their faces now wondering and slightly more terrified. That thing was a she?

"I am Madam Èlise," the woman said curtly, "I am the administrator of this university. Mademoiselle Lucille will be your vice-principal, but she was not able to be here as she is busy with the preparations of the university facilities. The Principle was also required elsewhere, but sent his finest regards."

An excited murmur passed through the audience at the mention of Lucille's name. Did this mean that they were actually going to meet Lucille? And, if so, that must mean they _were_ going to meet Francoeur! Candace knew that her newly violet eyes twinkled at the mere thought of him!

"You'll be living here, as well as using the facilities for music related classes," Madam Èlise continued, speaking over the murmur, "Cots will be set up for you ladies in this area, with the young men being situated in the attic, as there are fewer of you."

The six guys in the room all looked around and located each other, some waving to one another.

"Classes will begin in two days," the administrator carried on, "More than enough time to get situated. Oh, and the mini proboscis monkeys will help to maintain order in the dorm. If house rules are broken, one of them will always be around to see it."

The students looked confused for a moment. Mini monkeys?

As if on cue, a tiny little monkey jumped up onto the banister in front of Madam Èlise. It looked just like Charles, accept it was wearing a suit jacket, an earpiece, and dark glasses. It was only a forth of Charles's size and absolutely adorable, looking so serious. A few of the girls made cooing sounds and a boy called out from the back obnoxiously.

"That thing is going to enforce the rules around here?" he said, as his eyebrow rose in sarcastic disbelief, "Well, I guess the rules are as much of a joke as he is!"

The monkey's facial expression didn't change. He just put a finger to his earpiece calmly and made a small, monkey sound. Then ten identical monkeys in the same getup jumped out of nowhere and onto the boy's arms and legs. He yelled in alarm and ran blindly, as a monkey was on his shoulders and blocking his face with its hands. He hit a wall and the monkeys disassembled, melting into the shadows like tiny white ninjas. Madam Èlise just smiled and patted the lead monkey on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Francoor," she said, then addressed the students again, "A new mini monkey is created every time someone misspells a name in their fanfiction. I believe that those were Lucile, Rowl, Emil, Maude, Frankuer, Franceur, Pate, Raowl, the Prophessor, and Catheine."

The students all looked a little shamed by the sheer abundance of spelling errors and a few looked conspicuously at the ceiling. The boy shook himself and stood, trembling somewhat. Madam Èlise just smiled.

"Now that that is settled, let us go to our other facilities to meet with the rest of the staff."

* * *

**There's that! Leave me a comment if you enjoy, or send me character info if you want to see your character in the story! New character introduced will get more detail as the fanfic goes on, thank you to the authors whose characters are already mentioned by name!**


	3. Rules, Regulations, Relative Insanity

**Finally, we learn about who will be teaching classes in the Official Fanfiction University of Paris. Again, I encourage you to enter your characters into the program, as the deadline is coming soon. When the next chapter is published, I won't be taking any more entries.**

* * *

Candace walked quickly to keep up with the rush as the girls (and six boys) stormed their way to the front door. They were blocked from leaving in a scrambled disarray, however, by the mini monkeys forming a barrier in front of the exit.

"Organize yourselves into a line, please," Madam Èlise said sternly, "Two by two."

The students scrambled again, this time to get themselves organized so they could get started. The emo boy and a few others complained, but most chittered excitedly at the thought of getting to see Paris. Ann was placed right behind Candace and Candace's neighbor to the right smiled at her when she looked over. Seeing as the other students still had some organizing to do, Candace reached out a hand to the brunette, saying her character's name with confidence now.

"I'm Violette Cadence."

"Mon nom est Lauren," the girl replied, then her eyes widened in surprise, "Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?"

Candace just stared as the girl began to stumble on in French, not understanding a word of what she was trying to say but seeing her become more and more visually upset.

"Ce qui passi pour moi?" she said, sounding positively frantic, "Je ne comprends rien de tout cela! Je ne parle pas Français!"

Candace had no idea what to do for the girl, so she turned away awkwardly as she began to stammer. Finally, all the students were set in their line, with poor forlorn Ninon at the back as she was the tallest by several feet, and the walk began.

* * *

It turned out that the rest of the college facilities were in the police station toward the center of Paris, on special loan from Commissioner Páte. There was a large enough room for everyone to fit into comfortably, where they were told to find their seats. Candace sat with Ann and her neighbor from the line, who said her name was Lauren and she was fourteen if Candace had understood the dramatic gestures accompanying the French correctly. The chatter around the room picked up as everyone took their seats, then quieted when someone came to the podium at the front of the room.

"Bonjour, students!" Lucille said, smiling wide.

There were several screams of delight and one shouted song request, all of which Lucille took with the grace of someone well used to performing in front of people. She ignored them completely.

"Welcome to the Official Fanfiction University of Paris," she said warmly when the room quieted, "We are so glad to see you all here. Your university may not be as large as some of the other Fanfiction universities, seeing as our fanfiction fandom is, as of yet, very small. But we have been given the attention nonetheless of our administrator, Madam Èlise, who founded this school for us."

At this, she gestured to the tall woman, who was throning in a chair behind the podium. As she did so, Charles entered from the door on the left of the podium carrying a large stack of papers. He began to walk through the students in their chairs and hand each of them a packet of papers, which were clipped together in groups of three. Candace received hers and began reading the front page, which was a class list.

_The Many Forms of Love 101, or Affection is not always Romance – Mademoiselle Lucille_

_Vocal Musicianship – Messieur Francoeur and Mademoiselle Lucille_

_Musicianship and the Performing Arts– Messieur Francoeur and Charles, assistant professor_

_The Appropriate Use of Scenery - Messieur Emile_

_Secrets of Belligerent Sexual Tension 001 – Messieur Raoul_

_Introduction to Business – Madam Carlotta_

_History of Paris – Messieur Emile_

_Criminal Justice – Commissioner Páte_

_Romance in Subtlety, or Don't Smack Readers in the Face with your Pairings – Mademoiselle Maud_

_The Many Wonders of Me – Former Commissioner Maynott_

Candace read the unusual titles with a level of amusement. What kind of classes were these? After Charles had finished passing out these papers, Lucille began to speak again.

"Now," she said, "All classes listed on the front sheet are mandatory and the second sheet is the schedule, which begins one day from now. As we begin, we ask that students respect the professors' _personal boundaries. _There will be weekend excursions into Paris and numerous field trips, but these privileges can be revoked if the house rules are broken. The list of rules and regulations is on the back. Most of our faculty members are currently occupied with making the preparations to their class plans. However, you have already met Messieur Raoul, as he was kind enough to act as your transportation."

At this, Lucille gestured to Raoul and a few people clapped, including Candace. One girl stood and screamed his name, begging that she be allowed to try on his coat. Most just stared and one girl in the back had the nerve to boo, earning herself a truly venomous look from Lucille. Everyone looked back to see a girl with silver hair riddled with purple streaks and tied into two high pigtails that ended just below her shoulders. She looked a bit flustered by the attention, but her eyes turned to pure alarm when she saw the look on Lucille's face. Slowly, she sank down into her chair.

"Myself, Madam Èlise, Madam Carlotta, Messieur Raoul, and Messieur Francoeur will be living in the staff section of the L'Oiseau Rare," she continued after a few moments, earning a few excited murmurs from the crowd, "We ask that you respect our privacy by staying out of that section. If, however, you are inclined to intrude, the mini monkeys have their ways of dealing with rule breakers."

At this she and the other staff members present smiled somewhat evilly, even Charles. The students faces changed universally to a look of concerned alarm. Candace looked back down at the list of classes and wondered exactly what she had fallen into here.

* * *

After the tour of the rooms they would use in the police station and an introduction to Commissioner Páte, the students walked back to the dorm to settle in for the night. Candace took out her papers again, looking through them more thoroughly this time.

The second sheet of paper in the packet was a schedule, like any other college. The first day would be Lucille's romance class followed by Maud's romance class. The music classes were spread out, one taking place the second day and with the scenery class, and the other sharing the fourth day with Criminal Justice. Carlotta and Raoul's classes shared a day, as well as Emile and Maynott's. The classes didn't have any listing of how long they would be in session. And why was the bad guy teaching a class? Shouldn't he be in jail or something like that? The third sheet was a list of the house rules that were so frequently mentioned. She read them carefully, groaning inwardly at the temptation to break all of them.

1. No mobbing, stalking, or touching of the canon characters.

2. No entry into the staff quarters.

3. No ditching class. All classes are required to pass and one unexcused absence means instant failure.

4. No changing of the original entry forms. All details will remain as the were submitted.

5. No attacking the faculty. If they don't kill you for it, the monkeys will.

Candace sighed and began thinking of ways around the rules. So, ok, they couldn't mob the main characters. But that didn't mean she couldn't hover incessantly around Francoeur did it? That didn't count as stalking, that was just being a groupie. And as to the staff quarters, well that only counted if she got caught. Intent in her thoughts, Candace walked back into the dorms. The room was abuzz with happy chatter, sharing thoughts about the day, and Candace started talking to the other two girls she'd been sitting with.

When the excitement began to fizzle out, the girls all argued over which bunk could be theirs, wanting to be beside the friends they had quickly formed. One group led by the girl with the pigtails formed in the left upper corner of the bunks, the furthest from the door. Whenever someone came and tried to claim a bunk by them, they asked if they were a Francoeur/Lucille fan. If the answer was no, the newcomer was driven away with extreme prejudice. Similar groups began to form around the movie crushes and/or favorite pairings all throughout the room. Ninon wandered about, looking at a bunk here and there but was driven away by the girls in the neighboring bunks every time she did so. Candace took pity on her, scary looking as she was, and called her over to join the group she was with, ignoring the looks of alarm from the other two girls. The boys just hurried upstairs to see where they would be staying eagerly. Candace, Ann, Ninon, and Lauren found bunks beside each other began to chat happily.

"Can you believe this?" Ann said, her voice dreamy, "We're going to be taking two classes from Francoeur!"

Ninon chirped happily and sighed, making a dreamy sound and holding two of her hands over her heart. The other girls resisted the urge to cringe away from that frightening image and returned their thoughts to the much more pleasant subject of Francoeur.

"Oh!" Lauren sighed fondly, "Lui et Lucille sont un tel couple de rêve!"

"Still don't speak French, Lauren," Candace said flatly.

Lauren rolled her eyes and made a heart shape with her hands, then said, "Francoeur et Lucille!"

Ann looked somewhat disgruntled, as did Candace, and Ninon hissed slightly.

"They're not a couple!" Ann said, "They're not even the same species!"

Ninon chirped affirmatively, earning both a cringe and a look of justification from Ann.

"Well, there are no others like Francoeur," Candace said, playing the negotiator, then quickly corrected herself at an angry look from Ninon, "In cannon, anyway. But what do you have against Lucille and Raoul?"

Ann and Ninon both looked sharply at Lauren, arms crossed across their chests.

"Ils n'aiment même pas les uns les autres!" Lauren said crossly.

There was a long pause in which all of the girls just stared at one another with confused looks. Then the feud continued, not to be stiffled by a silly thing like the language barrier.

"I don't know what you just said, but I know it wasn't right!" Ann said huffily, crossing her arms, "Lucille is just a friend to Francoeur. And someday, when they make a sequel of the movie, I know they're going to make another giant flea, this time a girl so she can be Francoeur's girlfriend!"

Ninon trilled insistently and gestured at Ann, nodding her head as if the argument was perfectly stated.

Candace just stared at the two younger girls and the giant urple flea as their argument got more passionate and less understandable. After it had gone on for about ten minutes, a mini monkey came over and put a finger over his mouth, pointing at the watch on his tiny wrist. Candace looked down at the schedule as the other girls kept arguing, completely ignoring the monkey, and noticed that it said that lights out was to be at eleven every night, with no exceptions. She shook the other two girls by their shoulders and shoved a little at Ninon's massive right leg.

"Guys!" she said, finally pulling them from their heated debate, "It's time for lights out!"

The other girls finally noticed the mini monkey, who was tapping his foot in an irritated way. Reading the little nametag on the left breast pocket of the monkey's suit jacket, Candace tried to fix the damage.

"We're sorry, Mainott," she said, smiling apologetically, "It won't happen again."

The little monkey nodded and turned, jumping up the banister. He turned back once, glaring at them with warning eyes and giving them the "I'm watching you" navy hand signal. Then he extinguished the light and let the girls attempt to sleep. None of the girls in the dorm had much success, however, thinking of what could possibly happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok, so Lauren and the pigtail girl were indeed some of the character entries, as was Ninon if you couldn't tell. Not all of the outside characters have been mentioned in great detail yet, but that will change in the next chapter. There are two other characters who have not been mentioned by name yet, and I just want to let their creators know that they will get more time in the spotlight. If you want your own character to have a prominent place in the story, better hurry and get them in there! Registration ends soon!**

**Oh, and I won't be translating everything Lauren says, as that could get really aggravating. However, her first little speech consisted of, "My name is Lauren. What did I just say? What's happening to me? I can't understand any of this! I don't even speak French!" She thought it would be a good idea to put down French as her native language on the forms, as this was originally a French movie. Heh.**

**If your character has little quirks like that, be sure to include them on the form. I do enjoy a good satire. ; ) Oh, and if you like what you're reading, reviews would be appreciated. I've gotten quite a few PM character submissions, but no reviews as of yet. See you guys later!**


	4. Canonized

**Thank you to everyone who submitted characters. I have decided to extend the admissions, probably until all classes have been shown at least once. I just can't resist some of the ideas that are coming in. Oh, and there were a couple submissions after this chapter was finished. Just to let you know, your characters will be featured, I just couldn't get them into this one. On to the fun!**

* * *

Candace had a rude awakening the next morning. She was having the loveliest dream of a picnic in the park with butterflies everywhere and a large flea eating roast beef sandwiches with her when a loud, piercing shriek sent her tumbling back into consciousness. But wait, wasn't the whole thing with the university a dream too? Candace was confused and disoriented from waking up too fast, but she was beginning to get the sinking feeling that no, it wasn't a dream.

She looked around the room to find the source of the sound and saw one of the girls on the Francoeur/Lucille side of the room pointing her finger and screaming shrilly in excitement. Naturally, she looked towards whatever it was that she was pointing to and almost had the same reaction. It was Francoeur! He was up on the platform area where the better seats in the cabaret usually were, standing outside the door labeled "Toilett des Hommes" and holding a toothbrush. He was wearing everything he had been in the movie, accept the jacket which had apparently been lent to Ninon until they could find her some clothing to fit her. His eyes were wide and he had raised his left glove instinctively when the noise started, looking terrified.

The ensuing stampede was a chaos that bested any scene Candace had yet witnessed. She and every other girl in the room moved forward as one, storming up the stairs towards the flea like an oceanic wave of squirming fangirlishness. Francoeur made an alarmed sound and looked for somewhere to go, testing the door to the bathroom again. They got closer and he turned around and leaped to the chandelier, landing perfectly to the dismay of the hoard below. The chandelier creaked threateningly, but seemed like it would hold. That was, until Ninon jumped up and landed beside him. The chandelier held long enough to see her chirping flirtatiously and Francoeur staring in horror, then the entire thing came crashing to the ground with both giant fleas jumping for their lives right before it hit the ground.

Jumping, sadly, into a ready pool of eager fangirls. Francoeur and Ninon jumped on opposite sides of the room, with Francoeur forced to jump to the left where most of the hoard had run to avoid the falling chandelier. Francoeur chirped, terrified, and struggled to get loose from the multitude of hands suddenly clinging to his clothing. Then the mini monkeys intervened and attacked all the girls directly touching the flea, forming a ferocious black and white furry barrier around Francoeur. They escorted him back up the stairs just as the emo boy, who had been the one in the bathroom, opened the door with a wide eyed expression. Francoeur either hid in the bathroom for the remainder of the morning or found a way to get out that the girls wouldn't see, either of which was deeply dissatisfying to the girls. Only one girl, dark skinned girl with dyed blue hair, had gotten anything good out of the encounter besides simply seeing Francoeur; she'd managed to steal his toothbrush.

Quite a few of the girls came away from this encounter sporting minor injuries, though, and the doctor was sent for. A lot of the girls had glass fragments from the chandelier in their feet; some had bruises from the stampede. Several of the girls who had directly caught Francoeur had minor fractures or sprains in their wrists, as apparently catching the full weight of a seven foot flea was not as easy and catching a pillow. There were a great many monkey bites and scratches for the mini monkey attacks, the recipients of which were glad to be informed that they had all been immunized against rabies. On the whole, nobody was seriously injured. That didn't stop the doctor and Madam Èlise from lecturing the students about the stupidity of stampeding the main characters, however. And the students wouldn't help but notice that, while she was telling them not to do something so stupid again, Madam Èlise seemed very amused by the entire display. She smiled sadistically the whole time. The canon characters were very conspicuously out of sight while the girls were being checked for injuries, probably trying to let the waters calm before testing them again.

The rest of the day began and the girls all got dressed quickly. The line for the ladies room, marked "Toilettes des Femmes," was excruciating, and Candace felt like she'd been waiting for hours before she finally got through it. The mini monkeys busily cleaned up the bits of broken chandelier, giving sour looks to all the girls as they inched around the cleaning site. They discovered a hallway with a short staircase swarming with monkeys and a sign that said "Chambres des Employés." A girl name Claire, who actually understood French, told them that those were the staff quarters and immediately the girls began plotting way to try and sneak into the faculty rooms. None succeeded that day, however, as the first girl to try simply walking in was quickly overwhelmed and carried out by a black and white wave of monkeys. The girls went back to their morning preparations, some complaining that they didn't have any hair combs or barrettes besides the ones they wore when they were brought.

Then Lucille and Madam Èlise came out of the upstairs hallway, the monkeys parting for them like royal guards. The fans, for the boys had joined the main crowd by this point, all murmured excitedly and watched the two ladies' every move.

"Bonjour, students!" Lucille said, waving over the side of the observation box.

There was a generally friendly sounding cacophony in return and she smiled patiently.

"We have an interesting task ahead of us today," she said, "I will allow Madam Èlise to explain."

"Ok, so this is how it's going to be," the tall woman began, stepping up beside Lucille, "We're getting all of you some time and gender appropriate clothing today."

There was a much louder and more excited cacophony this time. Candace may have squealed a little, but who could blame her. They were going shopping in Paris!

"Don't get too excited," the Bronx accent shouted over the sound, "Due to the cost of clothing and the temporary nature of your stay here, you will be given identical school uniforms."

A room wide groan answered this and Madam Èlise smiled happily. Lucille continued where she left off.

"The uniforms will be fitted to each student," she said, "Therefore, there will be no trading or alteration to any of the uniforms. The tailor will be arriving shortly. He will bring with him premade articles for both the girls' and boys' uniforms, which you will be allowed to try on. If there are none that fit you, something will be specially made."

At that, several people glanced toward Ninon and she hung her head.

"Let it also be known that no modern beauty products will be used during the remainder of your stay here," Madam Èlise put in, "You'll either have to find some way to use the products in the timeline or else do without."

A few girls, and one or two of the boys, made unhappy sounds at the thought of not being able to access their favorite hair care products and the girl with the silver pigtails grabbed her hair fearfully. For once, Candace was glad she'd never been able to afford getting her hair done.

"By the way," Lucille said, her voice taking an edge, "I heard about the display this morning. Poor Francoeur is still shaking. I hope you're pleased with yourselves, and whoever has his toothbrush will be expected to give it back within the day or there will be a mandatory mini monkey search of every bunk in the student sections."

The room was very quiet. Nobody dared to look at the girl with the blue hair directly, but Candace could see her shrink slightly out of the corner of her eye.

"All the uniforms will be finished by tomorrow," Madam Èlise said, sounding highly amused at the mention of that morning's adventure, "And your timeframe inappropriate clothing will be turned in to me by that time. It will be kept safe until your return to your own time."

A few more grumbles met that. It looked like this speech would continue, but someone knocked on the front door of the L'Oiseau Rare before it could. Madam Carlotta hurried out of the staff hallway excitedly.

"That will be the tailor!" she said as she neared the door, "Oh, perfect!"

She opened the door to be greeted by a lean man with black sideburns and deeply set eyes. The girls (and six boys) recoiled with recognition as Madam Carlotta led him in, pulling a hanging cart of clothing articles behind him. It was the thief from the beginning, who'd kept being hit by Catherine's opening doors!

"Meet Messieur Voleur," Lucille called from the balcony, "He has recently learned sewing skills during a short time in prison and is now trying to earn an honest living. We expect you to treat him with respect."

"Ah, what have we here?" Voleur said, looking over the students appraisingly, "And abomination to fashion as we know it?"

There were a few insulted murmurs and a slight chuckle from Madam Èlise. Voleur continued on.

"All of the ladies in one line and the gentlemen in another," he said, and the kids all hurried to comply.

He then began fitting them, taking their measurements and pointing them towards their size. The girls complained, mostly saying that they were at least a full size smaller than he said, but he was adamant. The boys were measured at the waist and given their slack size. Some complained that they didn't fit properly, until Voleur showed them that these slacks were supposed to be worn a good four inches above where they'd been wearing their pants before. But the worst of the grumbling, by far, was about the color of the uniforms.

Most common school uniforms had some sort of plaid involved. It was an unavoidable fact that the students probably would have accepted. However, the plaid was usually the skirts for the girls and a vest for the boys, or something of the sort. In this case, the plaid had taken the shirts hostage and was screaming in bright blue and yellow. The slacks and skirts were bright yellow to match the plaid, and the students of both genders were expected to wear a bright yellow chapeau to complete the ensemble. When these complaints were voiced, the only answer they received was that they'd be easily recognized in a crowd.

Candace took her yellow skirt, plaid blouse, and giant yellow hat. The other students had all been fitted in a little less than three hours, but Ninon was having her measurements taken for one the uniforms now. Frighteningly, she was indeed going to be wearing the girls' uniform, bright yellow skirt and all. Candace tried not to shudder at the thought as she found a mostly hidden place in the room and changed quickly. Then she took her skinny jeans and t-shirt back to the front, where Madam Èlise was standing beside a large bin labeled "Vêtements Modernes." She set them in the bin sadly and cleared the way for the rest of the students. One girl wept over the ipod that had been permanently attached to her hip since its purchase and another played tug-of-war with Madame Elise for her favorite goth choker with an anime bat pendant on it. But by the time the sun went down, everyone had been given a uniform to wear and a spare, along with gender appropriate sleeping garments.

Even Ninon's outfit was complete, a testament to the skills of the tailor. Her new yellow skirt reached just below her knees and the blouse was sewn to look as girly as possible on the giant urple flea. Her giant, yellow chapeau had a ribbon of the matching plaid tied around it in a bow. A spare uniform and a night dress were promised to her within the week, as the creation of her outfit had taken most of the day, but she didn't seem to mind the delay. Ninon seemed happier than the majority of the students with her new uniform, probably glad to be wearing decent clothing again. Voleur also took Francoeur's jacket with him, promising to repair the stretching and few minor tears that had resulted from Ninon's use of the clothing article.

Voleur bid them adieu and left with an empty cart. The students grumbled amongst themselves for the rest of the day, as they were informed that they were not going to be allowed to see Paris today, as had been planned, because of the chaos with Francoeur that morning. Francoeur hadn't been seen since the disaster, and while the faculty moved about through the L'Oiseau Rare, nobody stopped to talk to the students for longer than absolutely necessary.

When evening finally rolled around, there was a huge line at the bathrooms again as most of the girls wanted privacy to change into their nightclothes. Candace slipped her simple nightgown on over her daytime uniform and removed the abrasively yellow and blue clothing from underneath it, thus avoiding the line altogether without just stripping in front of everyone as some of the other girls were doing. She earned another look of admiration from Ann as she did this, and both Ann and Lauren imitated her actions. Ninon didn't take her new outfit off, as she seemed embarrassed by the thought. She just lay on top of the covers on her bunk instead so that her clothing wouldn't wrinkle while she slept. Candace smiled at the other girls and lay down on her bunk. The first day of classes was tomorrow, and she wanted to be sure that she got enough sleep.

* * *

**Thank you again readers! And I guess you're welcome to send me more characters if you like! **


End file.
